Fathers, Be Good To Your Daughters
by r.i.p. musictaco
Summary: Just some family moments, past and present, with Alice and Margaret Kingsley. Fluff mostly throughout. Story is better than it sounds.
1. Past to present

Charles Kingsley was something else. He wasn't like most men in their time. He would make time to spend with his wife and daughters. The thing they enjoyed most were picnics. Even though they were uncommon, the Kingsley's had picnics quite often. He wouldn't yell at his daughters if they laid in the grass and dirtied their dresses or ran around and yelled. What he hoped and prayed for every day is that his daughters found husbands who were family men, like him.

He was devastated when he discovered who the real Lowell Manchester was.

He felt peace when he saw Alice in the arms of the mysterious Ilosovic Stayne.

Although he had two son-in-laws, in his heart he had only one son. His family had grown since Lowell and Ilosovic. Margaret is mother to four year old, Alexis Elizabeth Manchester, and Alice was seven months pregnant.

The one thing that he pitied was the way Alexis looked at Ilosovic and Lowell. It seemed Ilosovic was more of a father than her real father. No one minded too much but it kept him awake at night. Helen had found him lying awake many times but he lied his way out every time. Then one night she caught him awake and he decided to tell his troubles. But of course Margaret was stuck with that bastard.

And one afternoon he found himself in an all too familiar place.


	2. We're all fathers now

The time during Alice's labor had been a great bonding time for Ilosovic and Charles. All Ilosovic wanted to do was help her, but men weren't allowed in the hospital room. Whenever he heard Alice moan or scream from a contraction Ilosovic felt ill.

Charles noticed and told him the first time his wife went into labor and how it was a little easier the second time. The grandfather-to-be also noticed how much Ilosovic was sweating. If he hadn't known better he would have thought Ilosovic was the one giving birth.

Then Ilosovic dared to stand and look through the window connecting the waiting and birthing room but Charles grabbed the father-to-be's shoulder and shook his head. He reluctantly listened to his father-in-law and sat back into the chair, moaning. His prayers were answered when a nurse walked to them and told them they could see Alice.

They saw Helen and Margaret already in the room looking at Alice who held a small bundle in her arms. Charles, more than anyone was anxious of the gender of the child. As if Alice read his mind she smiled and told him it was a girl. They received the biggest shock when they saw Lowell walk in the room.

Everyone got their chance to hold the infant girl before returning her to her mother. Then everyone walked out of the room leaving mother, father, and child. They discussed a name for a moment before deciding to name her Christina Violet Stayne.

While Alice and Christina rested in the hospital, Charles took Ilosovic out for a walk. He told the new father how he was mirroring himself when Margaret was born. A whole lot to learn, yet such a little time frame to take it in. Ilosovic Stayne wanted to be just like Charles Kingsley. He never knew his father-in-law would have a greater fatherly influence on him then his real dad.


	3. Strange times

Ilosovic sat at the desk glancing back and forth at Alice sleeping and the midnight sky. In the next room, slept little Christina. He found himself unable to sleep, wondering if he would be a good father. Looking out the window, leaning back into the chair with his feet resting on the desk, he saw the full moon shining in his face and smiled a little.

Walking down the stairs he had a fire lit in the fireplace and tea made. Once he had these he made himself comfortable on the couch and stared into the flames. Then he heard a knock on the front door and a servant rushed to it. It was Lowell? She ushered him into the living room where Ilosovic was half-sleeping.

Lowell wanted to talk…about his role as a father, and Ilosovic happily obliged. Lowell knew all too well in Victorian society the men didn't spend too much time raising the children. But Charles Kingsley and Ilosovic Stayne were exceptions. Lowell was introduced to a whole new perspective of fatherhood and stared blankly in the room. Stayne smirked and sent him home before dragging himself upstairs and finally falling asleep.

The next morning he woke up and regretted not closing the window. Alice woke up shortly after and growled at the sight of the bright sunlight in her eyes. Later in the day Ilosovic heard rumors. Bad ones. He hoped it was pointless gossip or a stupid prank. Finally he walked up to someone who was spreading the rumor and asked about it. His jaw dropped to the floor when he got his answer.


	4. So it's true

Charles has pneumonia? What the hell? How? Where is he? These questions ran through Ilosovic's mind. Did Alice know? Becoming uneasy he took a carriage to the Kingsley manor and searched the house only to find Alice, Christina, Lowell, Margaret, Alexis, and Helen surrounding the bed with a sickly looking Charles. Dear God no no no! He shook his head in disbelief.

He looked worse than anyone at the moment when Alice smiled at Helen, handing one month old Christina to her grandmother and pulling Ilosovic out of the room. He began to grin like the Cheshire cat when she mentioned Underland. They both knew Mirana and plenty of potions and if not would surely make one more. Telling her mother we'd be going on an sudden important errand we set out for Underland, and more importantly, Marmoreal.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I'll have the next chapter in a few moments. However long the site takes to process it. _


	5. Not too late

_A/N: Told you I would have an immediate update. _

* * *

Underland again. Those talking flowers. That talking cat. Oh and of course the mad hatter. Ilosovic was sure she had fallen for the mad man until she proved him wrong.

Marmoreal or its queen had not changed one bit. She hastily got to work to whip up a potion once hearing their story. Mirana offered for us to stay and Ilosovic thought Alice was sure to accept the offer when she shook her head. Christina really was a seal of their love.

Returning to London, it seemed a little bit duller. But then again, that's what you get for going to a place like Underland. Alice and Ilosovic returned to the Kingsley manor three days later and were grateful to find Charles alive, but just barely. Without a word Alice moved to get Mirana's potion in her father's system. She smiled as color immediately returned to his face and he gagged at the taste commenting on how bitter it tasted.

Helen and Margaret looked puzzled at her but she shrugged her shoulders, gesturing to the instantaneously healthy man lying on the bed. Alexis laughed and hugged her grandfather. There were hugs, tears of joy, and a retirement request in order.


End file.
